


Skipped Honeymoon

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are roommates. One night, Liam comes home extremely drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipped Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> This was to fill these two prompts:
> 
> 34) “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”
> 
> 38) “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Zayn was sitting on his bed, sketching, when a loud thump sounded against the door. He jumped, dropping his pencil, groaning when it bounced off the bed to fall to the floor between the bed and the wall. He was just about to start digging for it when the thump sounded again, followed by a groan. Moving quietly, he climbed off the bed and crossed the room, listening to shuffling in the hallway. 

Zayn pressed an ear to the door, hearing quiet groaning and mumbling though it. He thought back to the zombie apocalypse story he’d read in class earlier, swallowing hard. He jumped when the door rattled under another thump. Zayn quickly peeked through the peephole, spotting the back of a familiar looking snapback. He then heard his own name quietly groaned. Carefully, he opened the door, thankful it pulled in, but rethinking that thankfulness when Liam fell backwards. Zayn scrambled to catch him, looking down into his completely slack face.

Zayn huffed as he wrapped his arms underneath Liam’sto drag his drunk, unconscious arse into the room, attempting to kick the door shut at the same time.  Zayn knew he shouldn’t find the situation humorous, because Liam would be seriously ill in the morning, but it was kind of nice to see the normally responsible Liam lose it for once. Zayn took a few more steps, stopping when he heard a confused yelp. He looked down expecting to see Liam panicking, but Liam was just looking up at him through heavy eyelids, a goofy smile on his face.

Liam reached a hand up and touched Zayn’s face, his smile widening as his fingertips scraped over Zayn’s stubble. He slurred out something that sounded like pretty. Zayn chuckled, shaking his head as he started tugging on Liam again. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” Zayn told him.

Liam’s eyes widened before crinkling shut with the power of the grin that took over his face. “You’re taking me to bed?” he asked, finally moving his legs. Zayn helped him to stand up, allowing Liam to pull him into a hug. “Yay!” he cheered goofily.

Zayn’s brow furrowed in confusion. He wasn’t sure why going to bed was such a cheer-worthy occasion, but then Liam’s fingers were fumbling with the hem of Zayn’s vest. “Woah!” Zayn said, grabbing Liam’s hands. “What are you doing?”

“You’re taking me to bed. We need naked,” Liam mumbled, trying to free his hands as Zayn just stared at him. “Should’ve done this ages ‘go.” 

“No,” Zayn said, squeezing Liam’s hands until he stopped struggling. 

“No?” Liam stumbled back a step, but Zayn kept his grip on his hands to keep him from falling. “Le’go.”

“No,” Zayn repeated, tugging Liam until he was standing next to the bunk beds. Zayn knew it would be impossible for Liam to get into his top bunk, so, with a sigh and gentle maneuvering, he got Liam into Zayn’s lower bunk. Liam started giggling as he bounced a bit on the bed, tugging Zayn down next to him. Zayn let Liam move them around until they were lying side-by-side, looking at each other. Liam draped an arm over Zayn’s waist, giving him puppy eyes. “What?”

“You don’t like me,” Liam said, his eyes blinking more and more slowly until they remain closed long enough that Zayn thought he was asleep. Just as he was about to try and slip out of the bed, Liam’s eyes flew open, filled with hurt when he saw Zayn trying to sit up. “Where you going?”

“You’re drunk. You need to sleep,” Zayn told him, pulling Liam’s snapback off, leaning backwards to set it on the nightstand, freezing when he felt Liam’s fingers dig into his hips, pulling him closer until their lower bodies were flush. Zayn’s eyes widened when he felt Liam’s length against his leg. “Okay, that’s enough; we’re not doing this,” Zayn said, sitting up completely, going to move off the bed.

“Don’t go,” Liam pleaded, eyes wide, hand scrambling to hold onto the back of Zayn’s vest. 

Zayn sighed, shoulders and head dropping. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Liam, whom he’d been crushing on pretty much since the first day he’d walked into their shared dorm room. If he were a different person, he’d take advantage of this situation, but he was Zayn and couldn’t do that to Liam. “This is not something that is going to happen while you’re drunk,” he finally admitted, releasing another sigh when the grasp on his clothing fell away.

Zayn pushed himself off the bed, expecting another protest, but, when he turned, he found Liam sound asleep. Shaking his head, he reached down and pulled of Liam’s trainers. Standing, he grabbed the extra blanket off the foot of the top bunk to cover Liam. He brushed damp curls off Liam’s forehead before pressing a brief kiss there. Climbing up the ladder, he let himself into Liam’s bed, sleep taking over as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Zayn jumped when he heard a crash. He glanced over the edge of the bunk to see Liam lying starfished on the floor, groaning. Dropping off the bed to stand over him, Zayn raised an eyebrow. His expression changed to one of panic when Liam started to scramble, his face turning green. As Liam tried to sit up, Zayn grabbed the small wastebasket under their shared desk.

Liam emptied the contents of his stomach while Zayn rubbed a hand over his back, making comforting noises while trying not to get ill himself. When the retching stopped and the groaning began, Zayn grabbed the basket and moved it into the bathroom, cleaning it out.

When he came back into the room, Liam was still on the floor, looking quite ill. Zayn nudged him with a toe, relieved to hear another groan, followed by Liam’s wrecked voice asking, “Wha’ happen?”

Zayn shook his head fondly as he reached down to help Liam back onto his bed. “You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” he teased, laughing loudly when Liam’s face turned to one of pure horror. “Just kidding, mate. I know you don’t like cock.” Liam’s face flushed, so Zayn moved the wastebasket closer as he managed to get Liam off the floor and back onto Zayn’s bed. Liam immediately rolled away from Zayn to face the wall, pulling the blanket up to block out the light. “Alright, go back to sleep. I’ll get some water and paracetamol. Maybe some food.” Liam groaned. 

Zayn left the room, his mind finally waking up to remember everything that had happened the night before. He was still confused by Liam’s actions. They’d been living together since September, and now it was the middle of January. They got on well enough from the beginning, no small feat given Zayn’s massive, unrequited crush. The crush had gotten worse when Liam and his girlfriend had split just before the winter holidays. Then, when they’d returned, Liam had been acting distant and strange. He’d even skipped out on their weekly movie night the previous evening to go out with Louis and Niall. Zayn had been hurt, but knew he didn’t have any special claim on Liam’s time.

As he waited in line for the toasters in the cafeteria, he began thinking about Liam trying to pull his clothes off the night before. After dropping in four slices of bread, his hands froze over the toaster. Liam was one of the nicest guys he knew. He must have figured out how Zayn felt about him, decided to take pity on him, and needed to be drunk to do it. Zayn felt sick as he grabbed the popped toast, wrapping it in napkins and sneaking it out of the cafeteria.

Zayn found Liam sitting at the desk when he returned, phone pressed to his ear. “I don’t remember exactly what I did, but I’m sure I cocked everything up,” he said. “I only wanted to drink enough to be able to tell him. Why didn’t you stop me?” Zayn could hear the laughter from the person on the other end as Liam pulled the phone away from his ear, giving it a glare. Liam must have noticed Zayn in the doorway, because he whipped around to face him. “Gotta go,” he said into the phone before hanging up.

“Hey,” Zayn said, not looking at Liam as he came further into the room, setting the toast on the desk. “Got you some toast.” He headed towards the bathroom to grab some tablets, stopping when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Can we talk?” Liam asked, tugging on Zayn’s arm gently when he didn’t immediately turn to face him.

“I’ll move out,” Zayn said suddenly, realizing it’d been the only solution to the problem he’d been able to come up with on his walk back. 

“What?” Liam squeaked, pulling on Zayn’s arm, forcing him to turn and face him. “Why would you do that? I’m sorry for how I behaved last night. I don’t really remember much, but I remember enough to know I probably made a fool out of myself.”

Zayn shrugged. “You were drunk and still trying to help a friend out.”

“You are really going to have to tell me what happened because that is  _ not _ how I remember it at all,” Liam said, pulling Zayn over towards the bed, but stopping just short. Carefully, Liam lowered himself to sit on the floor, leaning back against the bottom bunk, looking up at Zayn. Zayn shook his head, wondering if he should just leave, come back, and get his stuff while Liam was in class. “Please.” 

Zayn huffed, dropping to the ground to sit cross-legged in front of Liam, instead of curled into his side like they normally did while watching movies. He ignored the slightly hurt look in Liam’s eyes, focusing instead on the ties hanging from the waist of his joggers, wrapping and rewrapping them around his fingers. “What do you want to know?” he finally asked, after the silence had stretched on.

“What happened last night?”

“I told you. You came home drunk. Fell into the room and into my arms. I put you to bed. You woke up. You puked. I got you food,” Zayn rattled off.

“I won’t drink anymore if that’s why you’re moving out, or I’ll at least stay at a friends if I get that drunk again,” Liam said quietly,fiddling with his phone. “I’m sorry you had to take care of me.”

“I don’t mind taking care of you, Li. You’re my friend, it’s what friends do. Even if they go about it the wrong way sometimes,” Zayn said the last bit with his hand rubbing over his mouth.

“I don’t understand,” Liam said, reaching to pull Zayn’s hand away from his mouth, flinching when Zayn yanked his hand out of Liam’s hold. “There must have been something else. You won’t even look at me. Did I say or do anything to make you uncomfortable?” Zayn looked up at Liam finally, hurting when he saw tears in his brown eyes, trying desperately to escape over his lashes.

Zayn rose to his feet again, starting to pace, his hands still twisting in the ties around his waist. “I know what it’s like to deal with someone who has feelings you don’t return,” Zayn finally said. “It’s tough.” He looked at Liam, who looked like he’d been smacked. “But just because a person has feelings for you, you can’t mess about with them.”

Liam struggled to stand, his face looking even paler, making Zayn feel terrible for even agreeing to this conversation. He reached to help pull Liam to his feet, but when Zayn tried to move away, Liam caught him by the hem of the shirt. Zayn’s mind immediately went back to the night before, and he shoved at Liam, wincing when he stumbled backwards into the bunks, the back of his head smacking against the safety rail of the top bunk.

“Shit, Liam!” Zayn said, moving over to him, running a hand over the back of his head, relieved when his hand didn’t come away sticky with blood. “I’m so sorry.”

“I probably deserved it, but I won’t know unless you tell me what I did wrong.” Liam’s voice was pleading and there were tears spilling over his cheeks. He started to grab at Zayn’s shirt again, but stopped himself. Zayn helped Liam over to the desk chair, setting him down, before moving behind to look over Liam’s head more carefully. “Please, Zayn, whatever I did, I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I told you how I feel and made you uncomfortable. I’ll figure out how to make it stop. I can’t lose you as a friend. You’re my best mate. I can’t have you hating me just because I can’t control my feelings. ”

Zayn had moved to the mini-fridge while Liam continued his babbling, the words not quite sinking in until after he’d stood back up to attempt to hold a cold can of soda to the back of Liam’s head in lieu of an ice pack. “Wait, what?” Zayn suddenly asked.

“What, what?” Liam asked, 

“What feelings?” Zayn asked, moving to kneel in front of Liam, setting the soda can on the edge of the desk, looking up into his suddenly shy eyes.

“I thought that’s what you were talking about. Someone having feelings you don’t return,” Liam said.

“I was,” Zayn responded, feeling even more confused.

Liam let out a huge breath. “Okay, I’m not sure if I’m too hungover, too concussed, or too damn stupid, but I am completely confused now.” He reached up to tug his hands through his hair, looking down at Zayn. “Can we try starting over?”

“Where?” Zayn asked, wondering if he’d somehow ended up with a contact hangover, even though he knew that was impossible.

Liam’s face took on a focused look that Zayn only saw when he was struggling with a particularly difficult assignment. Usually when Zayn saw that look, it was followed moments later by a small, “Zayn, help me.” This time, Liam gave a small smile. “Walk me through what happened last night. Just the actual facts, no... “ He trailed off and snapped his fingers as he tried to find the word. “Uh...com...com...commentary!” He pumped a fist in the air in pride and then groaned, putting his hand to the back of his head again.

Zayn smiled at Liam’s excitement, something about that boy always made him smile or laugh or just generally feel better. He felt a pang of sadness at the thought he might have to give all of that up just because he’d made the mistake of falling for his straight best mate. “Well, I was lying on my bed sketching. There was a thump at the door. I opened it, and you fell on me, passing out completely. I started to pull you towards the bunks.” Zayn stopped talking, not sure he knew how to proceed; he didn’t want to relive the pain.

“Then what happened? Something had to have happened, or you wouldn’t be acting like this,” Liam’s voice was quiet again as he rubbed at the back of his head.

Zayn sighed. “When I mentioned going to bed, you cheered and started trying to take my clothes off.” Zayn looked up to see Liam’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped, entire body frozen. “I figured you felt sorry for me.”

“Why?” Liam’s face was still horror-struck, but at least he was moving again.

Zayn started talking in a rush, knowing that if he didn’t, this conversation would keep going around in circles with no resolution. “Because I haven’t dated in awhile, and you must’ve figured out it’s because I have feelings for you. So, being the great guy you are, you thought you’d help me out or something, just because you always want everyone happy, but it’s not fair of you to mess with my head and feelings like that.” Zayn wanted to be angry, but he was just sad.

“You think I’d do something like that?” Liam asked, his hands moving restlessly, like he couldn’t figure out what to do with them. 

“With the best of intentions,” Zayn returned. “You would do it because you thought it was the right thing, but it was totally the wrong thing, and now I know that I can’t risk you putting yourself into that situation or any situation with me just because I’m the idiot who fell for you.” 

Liam’s hands finally came to rest on Zayn’s cheeks, tilting his head so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. Now, it was Zayn’s eyes filled with tears, while Liam’s were less cloudy. “Why does that make you an idiot?”

Zayn snorted. “Well, it never really works well when the gay guy falls in love with the straight one,” he snapped.

Liam’s eyebrows shot up at the “in love with”, and Zayn tried to pull away, but Liam refused to let him, his grip on Zayn’s face tightening, but still gentle. “What if I told you that I may have figured out that I’m not entirely straight?” It was Zayn’s turn to be frozen in shock. “Might have realized a bit back that my feelings for you were more than those of a best mate.” Liam’s hands dropped to his lap, as he avoided eye contact. “Might be that was the real reason Dani and I broke up.”

“Why-”

“Why didn’t I tell you?” Liam interrupted, smiling when Zayn nodded. “Didn’t want to risk losing my best mate. I couldn’t imagine any world where someone as cool and confident and comfortable with his sexuality would like a mess like me.” Zayn started shaking his head. “So, I didn’t know how to act around you anymore, afraid I’d let my feelings show, and you’d run away or laugh in my face.” Liam’s shoulders dropped. “And you are trying to run away. You want to move out.”

Zayn stood, pulling Liam to his feet and wrapping him into a tight hug, not loosening his hold until Liam hugged him back, burying his face into Zayn’s shoulder. “I only wanted to move out because I thought you’d found out how I felt and were avoiding me because of it.” Zayn started laughing.

“We’re shit at communicating,” Liam mumbled into Zayn’s shoulder before pulling back to look at him, his eyes tracing over Zayn’s lips.

Zayn licked his lips quickly, smiling as Liam’s eyes followed the movement. “Practically a married couple already then, yeah?” Liam looked confused, his eyes still locked on Zayn’s mouth. “Skipped the honeymoon period and right into the miscommunication era.”

Liam’s eyes lit up and he started laughing, his arms squeezing around Zayn for a moment. The laughter stopped as suddenly as it started when Zayn leaned forward and captured Liam’s mouth with his own in a soft, gentle open-mouthed kiss, better than any of the ones Zayn had dreamt about. When the kiss broke apart, Liam smiled wide before moving to return the kiss, deepening it with a quick slide of his tongue over Zayn’s lower lip. This went on for several moments, Zayn’s brain short-circuiting that this was actually happening. 

When they both finally remembered that breathing was a necessary bodily function, the kiss broke, but they kept their arms around each other. Pressing his forehead to Zayn’s, Liam smiled a cheeky smile. “Do you think we can go back to that skipped honeymoon?”

Zayn’s laughter burst out of him as he nodded, tugging Liam back towards his bed, not stopping him as Liam tugged at Zayn’s shirt this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
